


The Scientist

by greenmountaingirl



Series: Mixtape Memories [1]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019), Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019) RPF
Genre: Black Out, F/M, bio partners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 04:51:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18933781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenmountaingirl/pseuds/greenmountaingirl
Summary: The day with the hot sauce in bio class.





	The Scientist

Max leaned against the bio lab counter and tried to focus on _Do Androids Dream of Electric Sleep_ while trying to ignore Valenti’s tongue down Liz’s throat right next to him.

_You will be required to do wrong no matter where you go. It is the basic condition of life, to be required to violate your own identity. At some time, every creature which lives must do so. It is the ultimate shadow, the defeat of creation; this is the curse at work, the curse that feeds on all life. Everywhere in the universe._

Max huffed out a laugh - maybe Dick had been in the ‘47 crash too.

“I’ll see you after practice? You’re gonna watch, right?”

Liz sighed and Max tried not to ignore the hair on his neck standing up “I promised _Papi_ I would cover Rosa’s shift today.”

“You covered yesterday,” Valenti’s voice grated on Max. Making him clench his hands and crinkle his paperback.

Liz pulled farther back - “Sorry. I can’t help that Rosa needs to be somewhere else.” She unhooked her hands from behind his neck. “You should go - I don’t want Ms. Archembault to get pissed about you being here again,” the bell rang just as Valenti made it to the hallway.

“Alright, kids today let’s start with where we left off yesterday with our lab prep work.”

Max turned to find Liz watching him and nearly giggling; he blushed. “What? I have something on my face?”

“Actually…” She laughed - “Come here, you have hot sauce -” And then she touched his lip. It was like a static shock as it tore through him.

And apparently the entire school.

The room was dark except for the lit exit lights and the light coming in the windows. Liz laughed again. Max felt the electric response race along his limbs. He had to get out of here.

“Well, I guess we get out early today…” The teacher instructed them to put away as much as they could and to take their bags with them.

  


~Later that Night~

_Tell me you love me_

_Come back and haunt me_

_Oh and I rush to the start_

_Running in circles, chasing our tails_

_Coming back as we are_

“What happened, Max?” His door bounced off the wall and he sat up.“Are you okay? Did anyone see you? What are we going to tell people? Did anyone get hurt?” Michael leaned against the closed door and slid to the floor as Isabel continued to ramble on without any answers to her - apparently - hundreds of questions.

Max ran his hands through his hair, “Iz - if you shut up I can tell you.” Amazingly enough, she did. “Nothing happened. No one will think it is me. I just lost control. And no one got hurt.”

“So - was it Liz?” Michael finally spoke.

Max rolled his eyes and flopped backward on the bed. He couldn’t look at them while he explained. “Yeah… she touched my… my… she touched my lips. There was like hot sauce or some friggin’ thing and then she touched me and I apparently turned out all the lights.”

“You seem like you are okay,” she said as she leaned against him.

Max choked on a laugh, “Please for the love of god Iz - stay out of my head where Liz Ortecho is concerned.” She laughed and nodded.

“Whose up for Mario Kart?” Michael broke the silence “Think we can talk Mama Evans into ordering us pizza?” They spent the rest of the night laughing and playing on Iz’s ancient Nintendo. It was easy. Comforting. And all the lights stayed on.

Later though as he lay in bed listening to Michael snore on his floor Max couldn’t help feeling like this incredible moment had happened. And passed him by just as quickly.


End file.
